freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
So, I’ve been seeing a lot of Theories on the Five Nights at Freddy’s game and wanted to throw in my whole theory about this plot. First, I’m going to start with the back story. Five children disappeared. Its states in news reports that are on the walls of the east hall that first video surveillance linked the suspect to leading two children into a backroom(my belief is it might have been the employee’s only room with all the suits). Later it is said that five children all together were linked to these disappearances and that their bodies were never found. Now it is thought that because the bodies were never found that the bodies were stuffed into the animatronics. Evidence to support this would be, again, the articles on the wall in East Hall, stating that parents were complaining the animatronics had blood and mucus coming from them. Also, it was stated by the creator that Freddy’s is haunted, and so leads me to believe the children use the suits they were stuffed in to move about and do their killing. They mainly come after you when you are distracted and looking at your cameras, showing that these children are scared of you and want to wait until your attention is taken off of them. They want to kill you because they are afraid of all security guards and view all as the same as the one (it is thought that the killer was a security guard). So they want to get rid of you/ get revenge for being stuffed into the suits. And since the man who did this to them was arrested and they never got to avenge themselves by doing it to him, they do it to all the guards that work there instead. In other words, they are scared kids who may or may not have some dark sides to them. Onto the subject of the phone guy. This is all my own theory, coming from no one else. I had commented a little of it below but here’s my full theory. The messages you receive every night are pre-recorded from the start. That’s right. My guess, since the phone is ringing, its voice mails. But, you don’t normally leave voice mails using the same phone you’re calling to. So, I believe he is using a cellular phone to record the messages there and is having them preset to call the work phone and leave the messages(totally possible and has been done before). He knows what is going on and is quitting. Not wanting to have to stay longer than he has to, he, instead of training Mike on the job, leaves phone call instructions for him on his last day of working. He gives the hint on night two that the animatronics become more progressive as the week goes on, making me think that since the phone guy is in his day when recording these messages, the robots are VERY active at this point, leaving him little tie for each message. His last message for the game, implying his death is this: “Hey wow day 4 I know you could do it. Hey listen I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *knock knocks* Its been a bad night here for me. Uhm I am kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you for when I did. Hey do me a favor *knock knocks* would you check inside one of those suits in the back room? *Knock knock* I am going to try to hold out until someone checks so maybe it won’t be as bad. *knocks knocks* uhh uhhh I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there *carnival music*. You know… oh no *knocks knocks. Animatronic screech*.” This part implies he is still working the night shift when recording this message as he says its been a bad night for him and he says he’s glad he recorded the messages(notice its plural, not singular) for you when he did, meaning he recorded all the messages around the same time. He’s also very nervous during this call. This means the animatronics must be very active right now and he knows they are close to getting him. The knocks (which Foxy does) makes me think the left door at least is closed and maybe possible the right as well). He asks you to check the suits in the back room and says he’s going to try and hold out until someone does (maybe he’s hoping he’ll survive being shoved into one and someone might find him?), letting us know he’s sure he’s about to get caught. Something confirming this is he says he always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. Yeah, he found out soon enough. Anyway, next we hear carnival music. In my playing I know Freddy most of the time get you when the power goes out. Maybe the reason the guard was so nervous was he knew his power was going out and sure enough, when it does, then you hear carnival music (Freddy). The knocking stops, meaning the doors opened, which is what leads me to believe the power was out. Though, because he is recording the messages with his cell phone, the message still goes through. When the power is off, all the animatronics are in the room and kill the guard, meaning no animatronic is labeled specifically for killing him. To add to this theory is that he was stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit. This is why you see him in your office, slumped over like he was stuffed and not moving around like the possessed animatronics. Also, when he appears, you see the fuzzy screen with the writing saying ‘it’s me’. It’s possible this is the security guard trying to tell you it’s him in the golden Freddy suit and is trying to warn you to leave by showing you that image of him like that(I don’t think the golden Freddy is actually there, but a after image of the murder). This supports my theory of him recording his calls before you start your job because Golden Freddy is known to show up most on nights 1, 3, and 5. If he hadn’t pre-recorded his calls he would have still be alive during nights 1 and 3. But, if he was stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit, then tis raises an unanswered question. Where is the fifth child? So, we have Bonnie, Chika, Foxy, and Freddie. That is only four children, and if Golden Freddy is the security guard, then where is the fifth child. My answer; the Bite of ’67. A huge fan based belief is Foxy caused the Bite of ’67, causing him to be ‘out of order’ as shown in the game. But, I believe something else. If you were running a company and an animatronic attacked a child, would you even keep said animatronic in the restaurant? No. It would be a liability because even behind the curtain, there could still be a threat there if some unruly child wandered back there unseen or the animatronic moved on its own like assumed happened in the bite. So, I rule Foxy out of the Bite. My theory is that the fifth child was possessing an animatronic not shown in the game. This animatronic attacked and bit a child and to avoid lawsuits, the restaurant agreed to settle by decommissioning and destroying the animatronic that caused the Bite of ’67, meaning the fifth child is not in the game, but was there in the history of the restaurant. My last theory is Foxy. Now, it may just be that Foxy is my favorite character in the game, but I believe in the theory that Foxy isn’t evil like the others. As stated in other fan theories, he only comes when you aren’t checking your cameras enough (making you less aware of where they all are, which worries Foxy) You never actually see Foxy jump at you, he looks in and yells, as if trying to warn or communicate with you, maybe warn you that another animatronic has gotten into the room with you? He runs down the hallway to try and get to you in time to save you, but he’s too late (so you die). Also, something I noticed myself in the games is that he has claw marks that have ripped his suit and his legs are de-skinned. This makes me think maybe in the past he tried to warn security guard and the other animatronics wanted to put a stop to it, so they attacked him (leaving the law marks and trying to break his legs so he couldn’t run anymore, which failed because he can still run). He’s separated from them not only because he is indeed out of order, but also because he and the other three don’t get along at all. Foxy is just a character I am very uncertain about and I don’t see him as bad for some reason? The Foxy theory is one that could probably easily be counted false, so if someone has more info on this, let me know J Hope this was interesting for everyone. I think this is a fun theory I have here and I hope people can dig up some more evidence to strengthen the truths in it or to disprove what I have here that may be false, because, like all the others fans, just want to get as close to the truth behind this game as possible. Thanks. Ps sorry it was sooooo long haha XD